Reservoir Dogas: The Collectors Edition
by Gethsemane
Summary: I'm reposting my mini-series as a collection because, dammit! I like it. It's been re-edited and cleaned up a bit, too.


Gethsemane's   
**RESERVOIR DOGAS**

Genre: Drama/Action   
Rating: R for violence and language   
  


DISCLAIMER & NOTES   
**I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters associated therein. I do not own Reservoir Dogs, it is Quentin Tarantino's. Dogas is the Japanese name for Koffing.**

CAST   
**MR. DEWGONG- JAMES**   
**MR. JIGGLEYPUFF- MONDO**   
**MS. SQUIRTLE- CASSIDY**   
**MR. PERSIAN- BUTCH**   
**MS. CHARMANDER- JESSIE**   
**MR. DIGLETT- QUENTIN TARANTINO**   
**NICE GUY MEOWTH- MEOWTH**   
**GIOVANNI- GIOVANNI**

**PART ONE**

  
  
  


** UNCLE BROCK'S PANCAKE HOUSE - MORNING**

> Eight people dressed in black trench coats, sit around a table at a   
breakfast cafe. They are MR. DEWGONG, MR. JIGGLEYPUFF, MS. SQUIRTLE,   
MR. PERSIAN, MS. CHARMANDER, MR. DIGLETT, NICE GUY MEOWTH,   
and the big boss, GIOVANNI. Most are finished eating and   
are enjoying coffee and conversation. Giovanni looks at a piece of paper. Mr. Jiggleypuff is telling a long and   
involved story about the pokemon Jiggleypuff.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Jiggleypuff's Slumber song is all about   
its inner conflicts. It likes to sing, but its powers   
just get in the way. 

MS. SQUIRTLE   
No it's not. It does it on purpose, so it can use that   
marker and humiliate everyone. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
--Whoa...whoa...time out.   
Tell that bullshit to the   
tourists. 

GIOVANNI   
(looking through a hit list)   
Tracey...hmmm, who is Tracey?   
Tracey...Tracey...think...think...   
think... 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
It does not do it on purpose.   
It wants people to hear it sing.   
It gets upset when it is done and   
everyone is sleeping, that is why   
it draws on everyone. It doesn't realize that   
it's song has that effect on us. 

MS. CHARMANDER   
How does it draw on people? 

NICE GUY MEOWTH   
You don't know dat?   
It has a big ass Marks-A-Lot in   
it's microphone. Sheesh. I'm no trainer,   
just a regular street meowth. Even I know   
dat it draws on people when dey go ta   
sleep. 

MS. CHARMANDER   
Look, furball, I didn't say I   
didn't know it drew on people. All I asked   
was how it draws on them? Excuse me   
for not being the world's biggest   
Jiggleypuff fan. 

MR. DIGLETT   
I hate Jiggleypuff. 

MS. SQUIRTLE   
I liked it at first, pretty good power, ya know,   
but once it got into it's "JiggleypuffDaddy" phase, I don't   
know, I lost interest. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Hey, fuck all that, I'm   
making a point here. You're gonna   
make me lose my train   
of thought. 

GIOVANNI   
Oh yes, Tracey was that young sketcher.   


MR. DEWGONG   
What's that? 

GIOVANNI   
I found this old hit list in a   
jacket I have not worn in a mew's   
age. Tracey had a... what? What   
was his pokemon? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Where was I? 

MS. CHARMANDER   
You said Jiggleypuff's Slumber song   
was about inner conflicts. 

GIOVANNI   
Pikachu? Tracey had a pikachu? No, that was   
that other child. 

> The Jiggleypuff conversation slowly burns out. All the while,   
Giovanni is trying to figure out which pokemon the kid on his list had.

> The waitress comes over to the table.   
She has the check, and a pot of coffee.

WAITRESS   
Can I get anybody more   
coffee? 

GIOVANNI   
No, we're going be leaving i.   
I'll take care of the check. 

> She hands the bill to him.

WAITRESS   
Here ya go. Please pay at the   
register, if you wouldn't mind. 

GIOVANNI   
Of course. 

WAITRESS   
You guys have a wonderful day. 

> They all mutter equivalents. She exits and Giovanni stands up.

GIOVANNI   
I'll take care of this, you guys   
leave the tip. 

NICE GUY MEOWTH   
Okay, everybody cough up a tip for   
da little lady. 

> Everybody whips out a buck, and throws it on the table.   
Everybody, that is, except Mr. Jiggleypuff.

NICE GUY MEOWTH   
C'mon, throw in a buck. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Uh-uh. I don't tip. 

NICE GUY MEOWTH   
Whaddaya mean you don't tip? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
I don't believe in it. 

NICE GUY MEOWTH   
You don't believe in tipping? 

  


> Another large discussion about tipping takes place. Mr.   
Jiggleypuff is adamant about not tipping until Giovanni   
returns and makes him grudgingly throw in a buck.   
The eight people get up to leave. They exit Uncle Brocks's Pancake House,   
talking amongst themselves.

> FADE TO BLACK: 
> 
> Over the black we hear the sound of SOMEBODY screaming in   
agony. 
> 
> Under the screaming, we hear the sound of a car hauling   
ass, through traffic. 
> 
> Over the screams and the traffic noise, we hear SOMEBODY   
ELSE say:

SOMEBODY ELSE   
Just hold on girl.

> Somebody stops screaming long enough to say:

SOMEBODY   
I'm sorry. I can't believe   
she killed me. Who would've   
thought that?

> CUT TO:

**GETAWAY CAR (MOVING) - DAY**

> The Somebody screaming is Ms. Charmander. She is laying in the   
back seat. She's been wounded in the stomach. Blood covers   
both her and the back seat. 
> 
> Mr. Dewgong is the Somebody Else. He's behind the wheel of   
the getaway car. He's easily doing 80 mph, dodging in and   
out of traffic. Though he's driving for his life, he   
keeps talking to his wounded passenger in the back seat. 
> 
> They are the only two in the car.

MR. DEWGONG   
Hey, just cancel that right   
now! You're hurt. You're hurt   
really fucking bad, but you're not   
dying. 

MS. CHARMANDER   
(crying)   
All this blood is scaring the shit   
out of me. I'm gonna die, I know it. 

MR. DEWGONG   
Oh excuse me, I didn't realize you   
had a degree in medicine. Are you   
a Nurse Joy? Are you a Dr. Proctor?   
Answer me please, are you a Joy? 

MS. CHARMANDER   
No, I'm not! 

MR. DEWGONG   
Ahhhh, so you admit you don't know   
what you're talking about. So if   
you're through giving me your   
amateur opinion, lie back and   
listen to the news. I'm taking   
you back to the rendezvous, Giovanni's   
going get you a doctor, the   
doctor's going fix you up, and   
you're going be okay. Now say it:   
you're going be okay. Say it:   
you're going be okay! 

> Ms. Charmander doesn't respond. Mr. Dewgong starts pounding on   
the steering wheel.

MR. DEWGONG   
Say-the-goddamn-words: you're   
going be okay! 

MS. CHARMANDER   
I'm okay. 

MR. DEWGONG   
(softly)   
Correct. **WAREHOUSE - DAY**

> Inside an empty warehouse. The door swings open, and   
Mr. Dewgong carries the bloody body of Ms. Charmander inside. 
> 
> Ms. Charmander still is moaning loudly from her injury. 
> 
> Mr. Dewgong lays her down upon a mattress on the floor.

MR. DEWGONG   
Just hold on sweetie. Hold on,   
and wait for Giovanni. I can't do   
anything for you, but when Giovanni   
gets here, which should be anytime   
now, he'll be able to help you.   
We're just going sit here, and   
wait for Giovanni. Who are   
we waiting for? 

MS. CHARMANDER   
Giovanni. 

MR. DEWGONG   
Bet your sweet ass we are. 

> Mr. Dewgong gets up from over Ms. Charmander and starts to prowl   
around the warehouse.

MS. CHARMANDER   
(yelling)   
Don't leave me, James!

> Mr. Dewgong bends back over her and takes her hand.

MR. DEWGONG   
I'm not going anywhere. I'm right   
here. I'm not going leave you, Jessie. 

MS. CHARMANDER   
James, I'm so scared, would you   
please hold me? 

> James very gently embraces the bloody Jessie.   
Cradling the young woman, James whispers to her. 
> 
> JAMES   
(whispering) 

Go ahead and be scared, you've   
been brave enough for one day. I   
want you to just relax now.   
You're not going die, you're going   
be fine. When the Boss gets here,   
he'll make you a hundred percent again.

> James lays Jessie back down on the mattress. He's   
still holding her hand. Jessie looks up at her   
friend.

JESSIE   
Look, I don't wanna be a fly in   
the ointment, but if help doesn't   
come soon, I gotta see a doctor.   
I don't care about jail, I   
just don't wanna die. 

JAMES   
You're not going to die, all   
right? 

JESSIE   
I wasn't born yesterday. I'm   
hurt, and I'm hurt bad. 

JAMES   
It's not good... 

JESSIE   
Hey, bless your heart for what   
you're trying to do. I was   
panicking for a moment, but I've   
got my senses back now. The   
situation is, I'm razorleafed in the   
belly. And without medical   
attention, I'm going die. 

JAMES   
I can' take you to a hospital. 

JESSIE   
Fuck jail! I don't give a damn   
about jail. But I can't die. You   
don't have to take me in. Just   
drive me up to the front, drop me   
on the sidewalk. I'll take care   
of myself. I won't tell them anything. I swear,   
I won't tell 'em anything. Look   
in my eyes, look right in my eyes.   
(James does)   
I-won't-tell-them-anything. You'll be safe. 

JAMES   
Lie back down, and try to-- 

JESSIE   
I'm going to die! I need a doctor! I'm begging you,   
take me to a doctor. 

  


> Jessie lays her head back on the mattress. Spent from   
her outburst, she quietly mutters to herself:

JESSIE   
Take me to a doctor, take me to a doctor, please.

> Suddenly, the warehouse door bursts open and Mr.   
Jiggleypuff steps inside.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Was that a fucking set-up or what?

> Mr. Jiggleypuff sees Ms. Charmander on the floor, cut and bloody.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Oh fuck, Charmander got tagged.

> Throughout this scene, we hear Ms. Charmander moaning.

MR. DEWGONG   
Razorleaf   
.   
MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Oh that's just fucking great!   
Where's Digglet? 

MR. DEWGONG   
Dead. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Goddamn, goddamn! How did he die? 

MR. DEWGONG   
A Jenny shot him. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Oh this is bad, this is so bad.   
(referring to Ms.Charmander)   
Is it bad? 

MR. DEWGONG   
As opposed to good? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
This is so fucked up. Somebody   
fucked us big time. 

MR. DEWGONG   
You really think we were set up? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
You even doubt it? I don't think   
we got set up, I know we got set   
up! I mean really, seriously,   
where did all those Jennys come   
from, huh? One minute they're not   
there, the next minute   
they're there. I didn't hear any   
sirens. The alarm went off, okay.   
Okay, when an alarm goes off, you   
got an average of four minutes   
response time. Unless a patrol   
car is cruising that street, at   
that particular moment, you got   
four minutes before they can   
realistically respond. In one   
minute there were seventeen blue   
haired gals out there. All loaded for   
bear, all knowing exactly what the   
fuck they were doing, and they   
were all just there! Remember   
that second wave that showed up in   
the cars? Those were the ones   
responding to the alarm. but   
those other gals were   
already there, they were waiting for us.   
(pause)   
You haven't thought about this? 

MR. DEWGONG   
I haven't had a chance to think.   
First, I was just trying to get out of there. And after we   
got away, I've just been dealing with her. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Well, you better start thinking   
about it. Cause I, sure as fuck,   
am thinking about it. In fact,   
that's all I'm thinking about. I   
came this close to just driving   
off. Whoever set us up, knows   
about this place. There could've   
been Jennys sitting here waiting for   
me. For all we know, there's   
a bunch, driving fast, on their way   
here now. 

MR. DEWGONG   
Let's go in the other room... 

**BATHROOM HALLWAY - DAY**

> At the end of the hall is a bathroom. The bathroom door   
is partially closed, restricting our view. Mr. Jiggleypuff is   
obscured, but Mr. Dewgong is in view.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
What the fuck am I doing here? I   
felt funny about this job right   
off. As soon as I felt it I   
should said "No thank you", and   
walked. But I never fucking   
listen. Every time I ever got   
burned buying hot pokemon, I always knew   
the guy wasn't right. I just felt   
it. But I wanted to believe him.   
If he's not lyin to me, and it   
really is Moltres, then whoa   
baby. But it's never Moltres.   
and I always said if I felt that   
way about a job, I'd walk. And I   
did, and I didn't, because of fuckin money! 

MR. DEWGONG   
What's done is done, I need you   
cool. Are you cool? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
I'm cool. 

MR. DEWGONG   
Splash some water on your face.   
Take a breather. 

> We hear the sink running, and Mr. Jiggleypuff splashing water on   
his face.

MR. DEWGONG   
I'm going to get a donut.

> Mr. Dewgong opens the bathroom door and walks down the hall.   
We see Mr. Jiggleypuff, his back turned towards   
us, bent over the sink. Then he grabs a towels, and dries   
his face. Mr. Dewgong comes in with a box of Dunkin Donuts in his hand.

MR. DEWGONG   
Want a donut? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Why not? 

> The two men eat.

MR. DEWGONG   
Okay, let's go through what   
happened. We're in the place,   
everything's going fine. Then the   
alarm gets tripped. I turn around   
and all these Jennys are outside.   
You're right, it was like, bam! I   
blink my eyes are they're there.   
Everybody starts going apeshit.   
Then Mr. Persian starts shooting all the-- 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
--That's not correct. 

MR. DEWGONG   
What's wrong with it? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
The Jennys didn't show up after the   
alarm went off. They didn't show   
till after Mr. Persian started   
shooting everyone. 

MR. DEWGONG   
As soon as I heard the alarm, I   
saw the Jennys. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
I'm telling ya, it wasn't that   
soon. They didn't let their   
presence be known until after Mr.   
Persian went off. I'm not sayin   
they weren't there, I'm sayin they   
were there. But they didn't move   
in till Mr. Persian became a   
madman. That's how I know we were   
set up. You can see that,   
can't you, Mr. Dewgong? 

MR. DEWGONG   
Look, enough of this "Mr. Dewgong"   
shit-- 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
--Don't tell me your name, I don't   
want to know! I sure as hell   
ain't going tell ya   
mine. 

MR. DEWGONG   
You're right, this is bad.   
(pause)   
How did you get out? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
My ditto got me out. Everybody was   
shooting, so I just had him transform   
into a tommy-gun and blasted my way   
outta there. ** CROWDED CITY STREET - DAY**

> Mr. Jiggleypuff is hauling ass down a busy city sidewalk. He has   
a canvas bag with a shoulder strap in one hand, and ditto gun   
in the other. If any bystanders get in his way, he just knocks them down. 
> 
> Four Jennys are running after Mr. Jiggleypuff. 
> 
> Up ahead is a young woman on roller skates. Rollergirl   
is plugged into a walkman. She's twirling and   
skating backwards to the beat of the song. 
> 
> Rollergirl turns a corner and collides with Mr. Jiggleypuff. The   
man and woman crash to the ground. 
> 
> Mr. Jiggleypuff rolls into the street, in front of a moving car   
that screeches to a stop, narrowly avoiding running over   
him.   
  


**CAR (STOPPED) - DAY**

> A shocked woman is the car's driver. Mr.   
Jiggleypuff pulls himself up from the hood,   
shakes it off, and points his ditto gun at the driver.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Get outta the car! Get the fuck   
outta the car!

> The Shocked Woman starts screaming. 
> 
> Mr. Jiggleypuff tries to open the driver's side door, but it's   
locked.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Open the fucking door!

>   
Mr. Jiggleypuff smashes the window. Jennys and growlithes are coming up fast.   
Mr. Jiggleypuff drags the Shocked Woman out of the car.   
The Jennys reach the corner, guns aimed, growlithes ready. Using the car as a   
shield, Mr. Jiggleypuff fires at the Jennys. Everybody hits the ground, or scatters.   
Mr. Jiggleypuff hops in the car. Jennys fire at him.

**CAR (MOVING) - DAY**

Mr. Jiggleypuff floors it. speeding down the street, with the Jennys firing and   
growlithes chasing after him. 

**BATHROOM - DAY**

> Mr. Jiggleypuff and Mr. Dewgong are still talking in the bathroom.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Fainted a couple of growlithes. Did you   
kill anybody? 

MR. DEWGONG   
No, Wheezing gassed a few Jennys,   
that's about it. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
No real people? 

MR. DEWGONG   
Uh-uh, just Jennys. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Could you believe Mr. Persian? 

MR. DEWGONG   
That was one of the most insane things I've ever seen.   
Why the hell would the boss hire somebody like that? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
I don't wanna kill anybody. But   
if I gotta get out that door, and   
you're standing in my way, one way   
of the other, you're gettin outta my way. 

MR. DEWGONG   
That's the way I look at it. I might threaten to   
kill someone if they don't get out of the   
way. But I am no madman either. What was Giovanni   
thinking? You can't work with a   
guy like that. That psycho's unstable. What do you   
think? Do you think he panicked,   
or you think he's just trigger-happy? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
I think he's a sick fuckin maniac!   
We're awful goddamn lucky he didn't tag us, when   
he shot up the place. I came this fucking close--   
(hold up two fingers and makes a tiny space between them)   
--to taking his ass out myself.   
Everybody panics. When things get   
tense, everybody panics.   
Everybody. I don't care what your   
name is, you can't help it. It's   
human nature. But ya panic on the inside.   
Ya panic in your head. Ya give   
yourself a couple a seconds of   
panic, then you get a grip and   
deal with the situation. What you   
don't do, is shoot up the place   
and kill everybody. 

MR. DEWGONG   
What you're supposed to do is act   
like a professional. A psychopath is not a professional.   
You can't work with a psychopath,   
'cause you don't know what those   
sick assholes are going do next.   
I mean, how old do you think that Nurse Joy was?   
Twenty, maybe twenty-one? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Did ya see what happened to   
anybody else? 

MR. DEWGONG   
Me and Ms. Charmander jumped in the   
car and Mr. Diglett floored it. After that,   
I don't know what went down. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
At that point it became every man   
for himself. As far as Mr. Persian   
or Ms. Squirtle are concerned, I ain't   
got the foggiest. Once I got out, I never looked back. 

MR. DEWGONG   
What do you think? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
What do I think? I think the Jennys   
caught them, or killed 'em. 

MR. DEWGONG   
Not even a chance they punched   
through? You found a hole. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Yeah, and that was a fucking   
miracle. But if they did get   
away, where the fuck are they? 

MR. DEWGONG   
You don't think it's possible, one   
of them got hold of the master balls   
and pulled a-- 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Nope. 

MR. DEWGONG   
How can you be so sure? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
I got the master balls. 

MR. DEWGONG   
Where? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
I got 'em, all right? 

MR. DEWGONG   
Where? Are they out in the car? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
No, they're not in the car. No, I   
don't have them on me. Ya wanna   
go with me and get 'em? Yes, we   
can go right now. But first   
listen to what I'm telling you.   
We were fuckin set up! Somebody   
is in league with the Jennys. We   
got a Judas in our midst. And I'm   
thinkin we should have our fuckin   
heads examined for waiting around here. 

MR. DEWGONG   
That was the plan, we meet here. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Then where is everybody? I say   
the plan became null and void once   
we found out we got a raticate in the   
house. We ain't got the slightest   
fuckin idea what happened to Mr.   
Persian or Ms. Squirtle. They could   
both be dead or arrested. They could be   
sweatin 'em, down at the station   
house right now. Yeah they don't   
know the names, but they can sing   
about this place. I mean, that could be   
happening right now. As we speak, the Jennys   
could be in their cars, drivin here this minute. 

MR. DEWGONG   
I swear to mew I'm jinxed. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
What? 

MR. DEWGONG   
Two jobs back, it was a four man   
job, we discovered one of the team   
was an undercover Jenny. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
No shit? 

MR. DEWGONG   
Thank god, we discovered in time.   
We had to forget the whole   
thing. Just walked away from it. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
So who's the raticate this time? Ms.   
Squirtle? Mr. Persian? Giovanni? It's   
Giovanni's show, he set this whole   
thing up. Maybe he set it up to set us up. 

MR. DEWGONG   
I don't buy it. The boss wants those pokemon   
I can tell you straight up, Giovanni definitely didn't   
have anything to do with this. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Oh, I know the boss wants these pokemon.   
I've been in Team Rocket since I was a   
kid. But me saying Giovanni definitely   
couldn't have done it is ridiculous. I can say I   
definitely didn't do it, cause I   
know what I did or didn't do. But   
I can't definitely say that about   
anybody else, 'cause I don't   
definitely know. For all I know,   
you're the raticate. 

MR. DEWGONG   
For all I know, you're the raticate. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Now you're using your head. For   
all we know, she's the raticate. 

> Mr. Jiggleypuff points to Ms, Charmander. Mr. Dewgong's   
expression changes.

MR. DEWGONG   
Oh, Jeez! I almost forgot!

**WAREHOUSE - DAY**

> They run over to Ms. Charmander, who's unconscious. Mr. Jiggleypuff reaches her   
first.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Is she dead?

> Mr. Dewgong pushes him out of the way. He feels the pulse   
on Ms. Charmanders's neck.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
So, is she dead or what? 

MR. DEWGONG   
She isn't dead. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
So what is it? 

MR. DEWGONG   
I think she's just passed out. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
She scared the fuckin shit outta   
me. I thought she was dead fer   
sure. 

> Mr. Dewgong stands up and walks over to a table.

MR. DEWGONG   
She will be dead for sure, if we   
don't get her to a hospital. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
We can't take her to a hospital. 

MR. DEWGONG   
Without medical attention, this   
girl won't live through the night.   
That cut in her belly is my   
fault. Now while that might not   
mean jack to you, it means a   
hell of a lot to me. And I'm not   
going just sit around and watch her die. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Well, first things first, staying   
here's goofy. We gotta book up. 

MR. DEWGONG   
So what do you suggest, we go to a   
hotel? We got a gal who's cut in   
the belly, she can't walk, she   
bleeds like a stuck pikachu, and when   
she's awake, she screams in pain. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
You got an idea, spit it out. 

MR. DEWGONG   
The boss could help her. If we can get   
in touch with him, Giovanni could get   
her to a doctor. He could get a   
doctor to come and see her. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Assuming we can trust Giovanni how we   
going get in touch with him? He's   
supposed to be here, but he ain't,   
which is making me nervous about   
being here. Even if Giovanni is   
on the up and up, he's probably   
not going be that happy with us.   
The boss planned a robbery, but he's   
got a blood bath on his hands now.   
Dead Jennys, dead rockets, dead   
trainers... I tend to doubt he's going have a lot of   
sympathy for our plight. If I was   
him, I'd try and put as much   
distance between me and this mess   
an humanly possible. 

MR. DEWGONG   
Before you got here, Ms. Charmander   
was asking me to take her to a   
hospital. Now I don't like   
turning her over to the Jennys, but   
if we don't, she's dead. She begged   
me to do it. I told her to hold   
off till the boss got here. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Well Giovanni ain't gettin here. We're   
on our own. Now, I don't know a   
goddamn body who can help her, so   
if you know somebody, call 'em. 

MR. DEWGONG   
I don't know anybody. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Well, I guess we drop her off at   
the hospital. Since she don't know   
nothin about us, I say it's her   
decision. 

MR. DEWGONG   
Well, she knows a little about me. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
You didn't tell her your name, did ya? 

MR. DEWGONG   
I told her my first name, and   
she knows my trademark. 

> There is a long silence and a blank look from Mr. Jiggleypuff,   
then he SCREAMS:

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Why! 

MR. DEWGONG   
I told her what I leave behind after a job a few   
days ago. It was just a casual conversation. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
And what was tellin her your name   
when you weren't supposed to? 

MR. DEWGONG   
She asked. 

> Mr. Jiggleypuff looks at Mr. Dewgong like he's retarded.

MR. DEWGONG   
We had just gotten away from the   
Jennys. She just got razorleafed. It was   
my fault she got cut. She's   
a bloody mess - she's   
screaming. I swear to mew, I   
thought we were going die right   
then and there. I'm trying to   
comfort her, telling her not to   
worry, she's going be okay, I'm   
going take care of her. And she   
asked me what my name was. I   
mean, the girl was dying in my arms.   
What was I supposed to   
tell her, "Sorry, I can't give out   
that information, it's against the   
rules. I don't trust you   
enough."? Maybe I should have, but I   
couldn't. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Oh, I don't doubt is was quite   
beautiful-- 

MR. DEWGONG   
Don't patronize me. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
One question: Do they have a sheet   
on you, you know, by whatever it is you   
leave behind after a job? 

MR. DEWGONG   
Of course. It's always in all the papers. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Well that's that, then. I mean, I   
was worried about mug shot   
possibilities already. But now she   
knows: (a) what you look like, (b)   
what your first name is, and (c)what   
your specialty is.   
They ain't going hafta show her a   
helluva lot of pictures for her to   
pick you out, with that blue-purple hair.   
That's it right, you didn't tell her anything else   
that could narrow down the selection? 

MR. DEWGONG   
If I have to tell you again to   
back off, me an you are going go   
round and round. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
We ain't taking her to a hospital. 

MR. DEWGONG   
If we don't, she'll die. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
And I'm very sad about that. But   
some guys are lucky, and some   
ain't. 

MR. DEWGONG   
That does it! 

> Mr. Dewgong charges toward Mr. Jiggleypuff 
> 
> Mr. Jiggleypuff turns toward him in time to get punched hard in   
the mouth. 
> 
> Mr. Dewgong and Mr. Jiggleypuff have a very ungraceful and   
realistic fight. They go at each other like a couple of   
alley cats. 
> 
> As Mr. Dewgong swings and punches, he screams:   
  


MR. DEWGONG   
You little fuck!

> Mr. Jiggleypuff yells as he hits Mr. Dewgong:

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Ya wanna fuck with me?! You wanna   
fuck with me?! I'll show you who   
you're fuckin with!

> The two men end up on the floor kicking and scratching. 
> 
> Mr. Dewgong gets Mr. Jiggleypuff in a headlock. 
> 
> Mr. Jiggleypuff reaches in his jacket for his pokeball, and pulls it   
out. 
> 
> Mr. Dewgong sees this, immediately lets go of Mr. Jiggleypuff,   
and goes for his own pokeball. 
> 
> The two men are on the floor, on their knees, with their   
arms outstretched, pokeballs ready.

MR. DEWGONG   
You want to battle me, you little   
piece of shit? Let's go! 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Fuck you, Dewgong! I didn't create   
this situation, I'm just dealin   
with it. You're acting like a   
first-year fuckin thief. I'm   
actin like a professional. They   
get her, they can get you, they   
get you, they get closer to me,   
and that can't happen. And you,   
you motherfucker, are looking at   
me like it's my fault. I didn't   
tell her my name. I didn't tell   
her my trademark. I didn't   
tell her what I knew better than   
to tell her. Fuck, fifteen   
minutes ago, you almost told me   
your name. You, buddy, are stuck   
in a situation you created. So if   
you wanna throw bad looks   
somewhere, throw 'em at a mirror. 

> Mr. Jiggleypuff minimizes his pokeball and walks towards Dewgong.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
So if you wanna battle somebody,   
launch that pokemon on yourself and use self destruct. 

VOICE   
You kids don't play so rough.   
Somebody's going start crying. 

**WAREHOUSE - DAY**

> Mr. Jiggleypuff and Mr. Dewgong's fighting has been interrupted by a voice. The Voice belongs to the infamous Mr. Persian. 
> 
> Mr. Persian sits on a counter, drinking a coke   
and eating a hot dog.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Mr. Persian! You okay? We thought   
you might've gotten caught. What happened?

> Mr. Persian doesn't answer, he just hops off the counter   
and starts walking around the warehouse, checking the   
place out. 
> 
> He doesn't look at either Mr. Jiggleypuff or Mr. Dewgong, he   
just eats his hot dog and sips his coke. 
> 
> This is making Jiggleypuff and Dewgong nervous as hell. But Mr.   
Jiggleypuff tries to talk through it. 
> 
> Mr. Persian wanders around the warehouse.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Really, how did you get away?

> Mr. Persian walks the loft. Silent.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
You saw what happened to me,   
I found a hole and booked.

> Silence.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Where's Ms. Squirtle?

> Persian looks in the bathroom.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
We were hopin you two would be together.

> Persian looks out the window.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
That was the big question we had,   
what happened to Ms. Squirtle and you?

> Persian walks away from the window.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
We were worried the cops got ya.

> Persian bends down over Ms. Charmander.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
She got it in the belly. She's   
still alive, but won't be for long. 

MR. DEWGONG   
Enough! You better start talking   
to us, asshole, cause we have shit   
we need to talk about. We're   
already freaked out, we need you   
acting freaky like we need a fucking   
muk on our hip. 

> Mr. Persian looks at his two partners in crime, then moves   
towards them.

MR. PERSIAN   
So, talk. 

MR. DEWGONG   
We think we got a raticate in the house. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
I guarantee we got a raticate in the house. 

MR. PERSIAN   
What would ever make you think that? 

MR. DEWGONG   
Is that supposed to be funny? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
We don't think this place is safe. 

MR. DEWGONG   
This place just ain't secure   
anymore. We're leaving, and you   
should go with us. 

MR. PERSIAN   
Nobody's going anywhere. 

> Silence takes over the room. Mr. Persian stops moving. 
> 
> After a few beats the silence is broken.

MR. DEWGONG   
(to Mr. Jiggleypuff)   
Screw this jerk, we're out of   
here.

> Mr. Dewgong turns to leave.

MR. PERSIAN   
Don't take another step, Mr.   
Dewgong.

> Mr. Dewgong explodes, raising his pokeball and sending Wheezing charging towards   
Mr. Persian.

MR. DEWGONG   
Fuck you, maniac! It's your   
fault we're in so much   
trouble.

> Mr. Persian calmly sits down. He looks to Mr. Jiggleypuff.

MR. PERSIAN   
(referring to Mr.   
Dewgong)   
What's this guy's problem? 

MR. DEWGONG   
What's my problem? Yeah, I have a   
problem. I have a big problem with   
any trigger-happy madman who   
almost gets me shot! 

MR. PERSIAN   
What're you talkin about? 

MR. DEWGONG   
That shooting spree in the   
store. 

MR. PERSIAN   
Fuck 'em, they set off the alarm,   
they deserve what they got. 

MR. DEWGONG   
You almost killed me, asshole! If   
I had any idea what type of guy   
you were, I never would've agreed   
to work with you. 

MR. PERSIAN   
You going bark all day, little   
snubbull, or are you going bite? 

MR. DEWGONG   
What was that? I'm sorry, I   
didn't catch it. Would you repeat   
it? 

MR. PERSIAN   
(slowly)   
I said: "Are you going bark all   
day, snubbull, or are you going bite." 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Both of you two assholes knock it   
the fuck off and calm down! 

MR. DEWGONG   
(to Mr. Persian)   
So you want to get bit, huh? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Cut the bullshit, we ain't on a   
fuckin playground!   
(pause)   
I don't believe this shit, both of   
you got seven years on me, and I'm   
the only one actin like a   
professional. You guys act like a   
bunch of fuckin twerps. You ever   
work a job following a bunch of   
twerp trainers? They're just like you   
two, always fightin, always sayin   
they're going beat one another. 

MR. DEWGONG   
(to Mr. Jiggleypuff)   
You said yourself, you   
thought about taking him out. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Then. That time has passed.   
Right now, Mr. Persian is the only   
one I completely trust. He's too   
fuckin homicidal to be workin with   
the Jennys. 

MR. DEWGONG   
You taking his side? 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Fuck sides! What we need is a   
little solidarity here.   
Somebody's stickin a red hot poker   
up our asses and we gotta find out   
whose hand's on the handle. Now I   
know I'm no piece of shit...   
(referring to Mr. Dewgong)   
And I'm pretty sure you're a good boy...   
(referring to Mr. Persian)   
And I'm fuckin positive you're on   
the level. So let's figure out   
who's the bad guy. 

> Mr. Dewgong calms down and calls koffing.

MR. PERSIAN   
Well, that was sure exciting.   
(to Mr. Dewgong)   
You're a big Hitmonchan fan,   
aren't you? Me too. I don't know   
about the rest of you fellas, but   
my heart's   
beatin fast.   
(pause for a beat)   
Okay you guys, follow me.

> Mr. Persian hops out of his chair and heads for the door. 
> 
> The other two men just follow him with their eyes.

MR. DEWGONG   
Follow you where? 

MR. PERSIAN   
Down to my car. 

MR. DEWGONG   
Why? 

MR. PERSIAN   
It's a surprise. 

> Mr. Persian walks out.

**OUTSIDE WAREHOUSE - DAY**

> Three cars are parked out front. Mr. Persian is walking   
towards the car he drove. Mr. Dewgong and Mr. Jiggleypuff are   
walking behind.

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
We still gotta get out of here. 

MR. PERSIAN   
We're going sit here and wait. 

MR. DEWGONG   
For what, the Jennys? 

MR. PERSIAN   
Nice Guy Meowth. 

MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Nice Guy Meowth? What makes you   
think Nice Guy's anywhere but on a   
plane half way to Costa Rica? 

MR. PERSIAN   
Cause I just talked to him. He's   
on his way down here, and nobody's   
going anywhere till he gets here. 

MR. DEWGONG   
You talked to Nice Guy Meowth? Why   
the fuck didn't you say that in the first place? 

MR. PERSIAN   
You didn't ask. 

MR. DEWGONG   
Hardy-fuckin-har. What did he say? 

MR. PERSIAN   
Stay put. Okay, fellas, take a   
look at the little surprise I brought you. 

> Mr. Persian opens up the truck of his car. A handcuffed,   
uniformed OFFICER JENNY is curled up inside the trunk.

MR. PERSIAN   
So while we're waitin for Nice Guy   
Meowth, what say we have a little   
fun finding out who the raticate is.

> **MR. PERSIAN**

**GIOVANNI'S OFFICE - DAY**

> Inside the office of the boss. Giovanni's on the phone,   
sitting behind his desk. He is stroking a persian.

GIOVANNI   
(into phone)   
Surge, I'm telling you not to worry   
about it. You had a bad couple of months, it happens.   
(pause)   
Surge, Surge, Surge...Stop, you're   
embarrassing me. I don't need to   
be told what I already know. When   
you have bad months, you do what   
every gym leader in the worlds does, I don't care if he's   
an Elite Four member or not. You ride it out.

> There's a knock on the office door.

GIOVANNI   
Come in.

> Giovanni's secretary, Kelly opens the door and steps   
inside. The boss covers the receiver with his hand and looks   
towards the girl.

KELLY   
Butch is outside. 

GIOVANNI   
Tell him to come in. 

> Kelly leaves.

GIOVANNI   
(into phone)   
Surge, an associate of mine is here. I have to go.   
(pause)   
Good enough, bye.

> He hangs up the phone, stands, and walks around to the   
front of the desk. 
> 
> Kelly opens the office door, and a man with blue green hair walks   
in. This is Butch, a member of Team Rocket 
> 
> Butch is none other than our very own Mr. Persian. Butch is dressed   
in a long black leather seventies style jacket. 
> 
> Giovanni stands in front of his desk with his arms open. 
> 
> The two men embrace each other. Kelly leaves, closing the   
door behind him.

GIOVANNI   
How's freedom kid, pretty   
good, isn't it? 

BUTCH   
It's a change. 

GIOVANNI   
Isn't that a sad truth. Drink? 

BUTCH   
Sure. 

GIOVANNI   
Take a seat. 

> Giovanni goes over to his liquor cabinet. Butch sits in a chair   
set in front of the desk.

GIOVANNI   
(while he pours the drink)   
Who is your parole officer? 

BUTCH   
Jenny of Cerulean City. 

GIOVANNI   
How is she? 

BUTCH   
Fuckin asshole, won't let me leave   
the halfway house. 

GIOVANNI   
They're all like that 

> Giovanni walks back around his desk and sits in his chair. 
> 
> Butch swallows his drink in one gulp.

BUTCH   
I just want you to know, Giovanni, how   
much I appreciate your care   
packages on the inside. 

GIOVANNI   
What did you expect me to   
do? Forget about you? 

BUTCH   
I just wanted you to know, they meant a lot. 

GIOVANNI   
It's the least I could do Butch. I   
wish I could have done more.   
(Giovanni smiles at Butch)   
So Butch. Tell me a story? What're your plans? 

BUTCH   
Well, what I wanna do is go back   
to work. But I got this Jenny   
chick deep up my ass. She won't   
let me leave the halfway house   
till I get some piece of shit job.   
My plans have always been to be   
part of the team again. 

> There's a knock at the door.

GIOVANNI   
Come in.

> The door opens and in walks Giovanni's talking Meowth, Nice Guy Meowth.   
Butch turns around in his seat and sees him.

MEOWTH   
(to Butch)   
I see ya sittin here, but I don't believe it.

> Butch gets out of his seat and pets Meowth.

MEOWTH   
How ya doin, Butch? 

BUTCH   
Fine, now. 

MEOWTH   
I'm sorry man, I shoulda picked   
you up personally at da pen.   
Dis whole week's just been crazy.   
I've had my head up my ass da   
entire time. 

BUTCH   
Funny you should mention it.   
That's what your boss and I been   
talkin about. 

MEOWTH   
That I should'a picked you up? 

BUTCH   
No. That your head's been up your   
ass. I walk through the door and   
the boss says "Butch, you're back, thank   
god. Finally somebody who knows   
what the fuck he's doing. Butch,   
Butch, Butch, Meowth, that talkin one, is a fuck   
up." And I say "Well, Boss, I   
coulda told you that." "I'm   
ruined! He's ruining me! My rare talking Meowth,   
I love him, but he's taking my   
team and flushing it down the fuckin toilet!"   
(to Giovanni)   
I'm not tellin tales out of   
school. You tell 'im Giovanni.   
Tell 'im yourself. 

GIOVANNI   
Meowth, I hate for you to   
hear it this way. But when Butch   
asked me how business was, well, you   
don't lie to a man who's just done   
four years in jail for the team. 

> Meowth bobs his head up and down.

MEOWTH   
Oh really, is that a fact? I should'a known   
somethin was up when ya gave da boss dat persian   
before dey sent ya off to da slammer!

> Meowth jumps on Butch's head and they fall to the floor. 
> 
> The two friends, laughing and cussing at each other,   
wrestle on the floor of Giovanni's office. 
> 
> Giovanni's on his feet yelling at them.

GIOVANNI   
(yelling)   
Okay, okay, enough, enough!   
Playtime's over! You want to roll   
around on the floor, do it in the gym!

> The two break it up. They are completely disheveled. As   
they get themselves together, they continue to taunt one another.

MEOWTH   
Boss, did ya see dat? 

GIOVANNI   
What? 

MEOWTH   
Guy got me on da ground, tried to   
catch me. 

BUTCH   
You fuckin wish. 

MEOWTH   
You tried to catch me in da   
boss' office, you bastard.   
Look, Butch, whatever you wanna do   
in da privacy of your own home,   
go do it. But don't try to catch   
me. I don't think of you dat   
way. I mean, I like you a lot-- 

BUTCH   
Meowth, if I was a trainer, I   
would trade you for a magikarp. 

MEOWTH   
No, you'd keep me for yourself.   
Four years playin dat lousy card game   
made you appreciate the real thing when   
you get it. 

BUTCH   
I might train you, Nice Guy, but   
I'd make you stay in the ball all the time, so's I   
wouldn't have to listen to your mouth all   
the fuckin time. 

MEOWTH   
Now ain't dat a sad sight, Boss?   
walks into jail a rocket, walks   
out talkin like a twerp. It's   
all that twerp bragging he's learned ta do. It's backed up into   
his brain and comes out of his   
mouth. 

GIOVANNI   
Are you two finished? We were   
talking about some serious matters   
when you came in Meowth. We got a   
big problem we're trying to solve.   
Now Meowth, would you like to sit   
down and help us solve it, or do   
you two want to play around? 

> Playtime is over and Butch and Meowth know it. So they both   
take seats in front of Giovanni's desk.

GIOVANNI   
Now Butch was telling me, he's got a   
parole problem. 

MEOWTH   
Really? Who's your P.O.? 

BUTCH   
Jenny of Cerulean City. 

MEOWTH   
Cerulean? Meowth! I hear she's a   
motherfucker. 

BUTCH   
She is a motherfucker. She won't   
let me leave the halfway house   
till I get some piece of shit job. 

MEOWTH   
You're coming back ta woik for us,   
right? 

BUTCH   
I wanna. But I gotta show this   
asshole I got an honest-to-   
goodness job before he'll let me   
move out on my own. I can't work   
for you guys and be worried about   
gettin back before ten o'clock   
curfew. 

GIOVANNI   
(to Meowth)   
We can work this out, can't we? 

MEOWTH   
Dis isn't all dat bad. We can give you a lot of legitimate jobs.   
Put you on the rotation at Cinnabar Island as a dock woiker. 

BUTCH   
I don't wanna lift crates. 

MEOWTH   
You don't hafta lift shit. You   
don't really work dere. But as   
far as the records are concerned,   
you do. I call up Matthews, the   
foreman, tell him he's got a new   
guy. You're on da schedule. You   
got a timecard, it's clocked in   
and out for you everyday, and you   
get a pay check at da end of da   
week. And ya know dock workers   
don't do too bad. So you can move   
into a halfway decent place   
widout Jenny thinkin "what da   
fuck." And if Jenny ever wants to   
make a surprise visit, you're gone   
dat day. Dat day we sent you to   
Fuchsia. We gotta bunch of shit   
you needed to unload dere.   
You're at da airstrip pickin   
up a bunch of shit and bringing it   
back. Part of your job is goin   
different places - and we got   
places all over the place. 

GIOVANNI   
(to Butch)   
Didn't I tell you not to worry?   
(to Meowth)   
Butch was worried. 

MEOWTH   
Me and yous'll go ta Cinnabar tomorrow. I'll introduce   
ya ta Matthews, tell him what's going on. 

BUTCH   
That's great, guy, thanks a bunch.   
(pause)   
When do you think you'll need me for real work? 

GIOVANNI   
Well, it's kind of a strange time   
right now. Things are kind of-- 

MEOWTH   
--Nuts. We got a big meeting in   
Caledon coming up. And we're kinda   
just gettin ready for that right   
now. 

GIOVANNI   
Let Nice Guy set you up at Cinnabar. Give you some cash, get   
that Jenny off your back, and we'll be talking to you. 

MEOWTH   
Boss, I got an idea. Now just   
hear it out. I know you don't   
like to use any of da boys on   
dese jobs, but technically, Butch   
ain't one of da boys. He's been   
gone for four years. He ain't on   
no one's list. Ya know he can   
handle himself, ya know you can trust him. 

> Giovanni looks at Butch. 
> 
> Butch has no idea what they're talking about.

GIOVANNI   
How would you feel about pulling a   
heist with about five other guys? 

BUTCH   
What's the exposure like? 

GIOVANNI   
Two minutes, tops. It's a tough   
two minutes. It's a hold up,   
daylight, during business hours,   
dealing with a crowd. But you   
have the operatives to deal with the   
crowd. It's a Pokecenter.   
They're getting a big shipment of   
very rare pokemon on a   
certain day. They're like a weigh   
station. It's going get picked up   
the next day and sent to Indigo.   
When you walk through the door,   
you'll know right where to go for   
the master balls.   
The operatives are good, me and Nice   
Guy picked them. Nobody knows   
anybody else. Nobody's connected.   
I don't use connected guys for   
this type of assignment. 

BUTCH   
What's the pay? 

GIOVANNI   
You will be very nicely rewarded for your troubles.. 

> Butch smiles.   
So does Nice Guy Meowth. 
> 
> **NICE GUY MEOWTH'S BALLOON (MOVING) - DAY**
>
>> Nice Guy Meowth is flying to the rendezvous talking on his   
cell phone.
> 
> MEOWTH   
(into phone)   
Hey Richie, we gotta major situation here.   
(pause)   
I know you know dat. I gotta   
talk with da boss and find out what   
he wants done.
> 
> ** WAREHOUSE - DAY**
>
>> Jenny is standing in the warehouse with her hands cuffed   
behind her back. Mr. Dewgong, Mr. Jiggleypuff and Mr. Persian   
surround her and proceed to yell and scream at her.   
  

>> 
>> **BACK TO NICE GUY MEOWTH**
> 
> MEOWTH   
(into phone)   
Alls I know is what Butch told me.   
He said da place turned into a   
fuckin bullet festival. He took a   
Jenny as hostage, just to get da   
fuck out of dere.
>
>>   

>> 
>> **WAREHOUSE**
>> 
>> The three men are sic-ing their pokemon on Jenny.   

>> 
>> **BACK TO MEOWTH**
> 
> MEOWTH   
(into phone)   
Do I sound like I'm jokin? He's   
fuckin driving around with Jenny in his trunk.   
(pause)   
I don't know who did dat. I   
don't know who has da loot, if   
anybody has da loot. Who's dead,   
who's alive, who's caught, who's not...   
I will know, I'm practically   
dere. But what do I tell dese   
guys about da boss?   
(pause)   
You sure dat's what he said?   
(pause)   
Okay, dat's what I'll tell em.
> 
> **WAREHOUSE - DAY**
>
>> Three cars belonging to the other guys are parked outside   
the warehouse. 
>> 
>> Meowth lands the balloon on top of the warehouse. He gets out of   
it and quickly deflates it. He goes to the edge of the roof and looks at   
all the cars parked outside.
> 
> MEOWTH   
(to himself)   
Meowth! Baka assholes.
>
>> Meowth climbs down, makes a beeline for the front door, bangs it open,   
and steps inside the warehouse.
> 
> **WAREHOUSE - DAY**
>
>> The rockets have Jenny tied to a chair and are still   
tormenting her. 
>> 
>> Nice Guy Meowth walks in and everybody jumps.
> 
> MEOWTH   
What in Sam Hill is goin on?
>
>> Mr. Jiggleypuff and Mr. Dewgong speak together.
> 
> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Hey, Nice Guy, we got a Jenny.   
MR. DEWGONG   
You're asking what's going   
on? Where is Giovanni?
>
>> Nice Guy sees Ms. Charmander.
> 
> MEOWTH   
Holy shit, dis girl's all fucked up! 
> 
> MR. DEWGONG   
No shit, she's going die on   
us if we don't get her taken care of. 
> 
> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
We were set up, the Jennys were   
waiting for us. 
> 
> MEOWTH   
What? Nobody set anybody up. 
> 
> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
The Jennys were there waitin for us! 
> 
> MEOWTH   
Tauros-shit. 
> 
> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Hey, fuck you cat, you weren't   
there, we were. And I'm tellin   
ya, the Jennys had that store staked out. 
> 
> MEOWTH   
Okay, Mr. Detective, who did it? 
> 
> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
What the fuck d'you think we've   
been askin each other? 
> 
> MEOWTH   
And what are your answers? Was it   
me? You think I set you up? 
> 
> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
I don't know, but somebody did. 
> 
> MEOWTH   
Nobody did. You assholes turn the   
pokecenter into a wild west   
show, and you wonder why Jennys show up. 
> 
> MR. PERSIAN   
Where's Giovanni? 
> 
> MEOWTH   
I ain't talked ta him. I talked   
ta Richie. Richie said he's comin out   
here, and he's fucking pissed. 
> 
> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
(to Mr. Dewgong)   
I told ya he'd be pissed. 
> 
> MR. DEWGONG   
(pointing to Ms. Charmander)   
What are you going do about her? 
> 
> MEOWTH   
Meowth!, give me a fuckin   
chance ta breathe. I got a few   
questions of my own, ya know. 
> 
> MR. DEWGONG   
You aren't dying, she is. 
> 
> MEOWTH   
I'll call somebody. 
> 
> MR. DEWGONG   
Who? 
> 
> MEOWTH   
A ekans charmer, what the fuck   
d'ya think. I'll call a doctor,   
take care of her, fix 'er right up.   
Now, where's Ms. Squirtle and Mr. Diglett? 
> 
> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Diglett's dead, we don't know about Squirtle. 
> 
> MEOWTH   
Nobody saw what happened to Ms. Squirtle? 
> 
> MR. PERSIAN   
Well, she's either dead or she's   
alive or the Jenny's got her or they don't. 
> 
> MEOWTH   
I take it dis is da bitch you told me about.   
(referring to Jenny)   
Why the hell are your pokemon beating on her? 
> 
> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
So she'll tell us who the fuck set us up. 
> 
> MEOWTH   
Would you stop it wid dat shit!   
You beat on dis chick enough,   
she'll tell ya she started da   
Charazard's fire. Dat don't   
necessarily make it so. Okay,   
first things fucking last, where's   
da shit? Please tell me somebody   
brought something wid them. 
> 
> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
I got the bag. I stashed it till I   
could be sure this place wasn't a   
police station. 
> 
> MEOWTH   
Well, let's go get it. We also   
gotta get rid of all dose cars.   
It looks like Sam's hot car lot outside.   
(pointing to Mr. Persian)   
You stay here and babysit Charmander and Jenny.   
(referring to Mr. Jiggleypuff and Mr. Dewgong)   
You two take a car each, I'll   
follow in da balloon. You ditch it, I'll   
pick you up, den we'll pick up   
the master balls. And while I'm   
following you, I'll arrange for   
some sort of a doctor for our friend. 
> 
> MR. DEWGONG   
We can't leave these girls with him. 
>
>> Meaning Mr. Persian.
> 
> MEOWTH   
Why not?
>
>> Mr. Dewgong crosses to Mr. Persian.
> 
> MR. DEWGONG   
Because this guy's a fucking   
psycho. And if you think   
Giovanni's pissed at us, that   
isn't anything compared to how   
pissed off I am at him, for putting   
me in the same room as this bastard. 
> 
> MR. PERSIAN   
(to Meowth)   
You see what I been puttin up   
with? As soon as I walk through   
the door I'm hit with this shit.   
I tell 'm what you told me about   
us stayin put and Mr. Dewgong whips   
out his Wheezing, sticks it in my face,   
and starts screaming "You   
motherfucker, I'm going gas you,   
blah, blah, blah." 
> 
> MR. DEWGONG   
He's the reason the place turned   
into a shooting gallery.   
(to Mr. Jiggleypuff)   
What are you, a silent partner?   
Fucking tell him. 
> 
> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
He seems all right now, but he   
went crazy in the pokecenter. 
> 
> MR. DEWGONG   
This is what he was doing. 
>
>> Mr. Dewgong acts out Mr. Persian shooting everybody in the   
building.
> 
> MR. PERSIAN   
I told 'em not to touch the alarm.   
They touched it. I blew 'em full   
of holes. If they hadn't done   
what I told 'em not it, they'd   
still be alive. 
> 
> MR. DEWGONG   
That's your excuse for going on a   
kill crazy rampage? 
> 
> MR. PERSIAN   
I don't like alarms. 
> 
> MEOWTH   
What does it matter who stays wid   
Jenny? We ain't lettin her go.   
Not after she's seen everybody.   
You should've never took her outta   
your trunk in da first place. 
> 
> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
We were trying to find out what she   
knew about the set up. 
> 
> MEOWTH   
Dere is no fuckin set up!   
(Meowth takes charge)   
Look, this is the news. Persian,   
you stay here and take care of   
dem two. Dewgong and Jiggleypuff come   
with me, 'cuz if da boss gets here and   
sees all dose fucking cars   
parked out front, he's going to be   
as mad at me as he is at you. 
>
>> Meowth, Mr. Dewgong and Mr. Jiggleypuff walk out of the warehouse   
talking amongst themselves.   

>> 
>> **WAREHOUSE - DAY**
>>
>>> Mr. Persian closes the door after them. He then slowly   
turns his head towards Jenny.
>> 
>> MR. PERSIAN   
Alone at last.
>>
>>>   
Jenny looks terrified.
>> 
>> MR. PERSIAN   
Now where were we? 
>> 
>> JENNY   
I told you I don't know anything   
about any fucking set up. I've   
only been on the force eight   
months, nobody tells me anything!   
I don't know anything! You can   
torture me if you want-- 
>> 
>> MR. PERSIAN   
--Thanks, don't mind if I do. 
>> 
>> JENNY   
Your boss even said there wasn't a   
set up. 
>> 
>> MR. PERSIAN   
First off, I don't have a boss.   
Are you clear about that? 
>>
>>> He slaps Jenny's face.
>> 
>> MR. PERSIAN   
I asked you a question. Are you   
clear about that? 
>> 
>> JENNY   
Yes. 
>> 
>> MR. PERSIAN   
Now I'm not going tauros-shit you. I   
don't really care about what you   
know or don't know. I'm going   
torture you for awhile regardless.   
Not to get information, but   
because torturing a Jenny amuses me.   
There's nothing you can say,   
there's nothing you can do.   
Except pray for death. 
>>
>>> He puts a piece of tape over Jenny's mouth.   

>>> 
>>> The terrified Jenny stares at him. 
>>> 
>>> Mr. Persian walks away from her.
>> 
>> MR. PERSIAN   
Let's see what's on K-BULBA'S   
"Pokemon Master"   
weekend.
>>
>>> He turns on the radio. 
>>> 
>>> The Pokemon theme song plays   
over the speaker. 
>>> 
>>> NOTE: This entire sequence is timed to the music. 
>>> 
>>> Mr. Persian slowly walks toward Jenny. 
>>> 
>>> He opens a large knife. 
>>> 
>>> He grabs a chair, places it in front of Jenny and sits   
in it. 
>>> 
>>> Mr. Persian just stares into Jenny's face, holding   
the knife, singing along with the song. 
>>> 
>>> Then, like a arbok, he lashes out, slashing Jenny across the   
face. She thrashes around wildly. 
>>> 
>>> Mr. Persian just stares into her face, singing   
along with the hit song. 
>>> 
>>> Then he reaches out and cuts off Jenny's ear. 
>>> 
>>> She moves around wildly, trying to scream. Tears and blood   
stream down her face. 
>>> 
>>> Mr. Persian holds the ear up to Jenny to see. She screams though   
the tape. 
>>> 
>>> Mr. Persian rises, kicking the chair he was sitting on out   
of the way.   
  

>> 
>> **OUTSIDE OF THE WAREHOUSE - DAY**
>>
>>> Mr Persian walks out of the warehouse... 
>>> 
>>> ...to his car. He opens the trunk, pulls out a large can   
of gasoline. 
>>> 
>>> He walks back inside the warehouse...   
  

>> 
>> **WAREHOUSE - DAY**
>>
>>> ...carrying the can of gas. 
>>> 
>>> Mr. Persian pours the gasoline all over Jenny, who's   
begging him not to do this. 
>>> 
>>> Mr. Persian just sings along with the song. 
>>> 
>>> Mr. Persian lights up a match and, while mouthing:
>> 
>> MR. PERSIAN   
"I want to be the very best...."
>>
>>> He moves the match up to Jenny... 
>>> 
>>> ...When a bullet explodes in Mr. Persian's chest. 
>>> 
>>> The bloody Ms. Charmander has just fired her gun. 
>>> 
>>> Mr. Persian takes bullet after bullet as Ms. Charmander empties her weapon. 
>>> 
>>> Mr. Persian falls down dead.
>> 
>> MS. CHARMANDER   
(feebly)   
You okay? 
>> 
>> JENNY   
No! That bastard cut my ear   
off and slashed my face! 
>> 
>> MS. CHARMANDER   
Listen to me,   
Jenny. I'm an undercover Jenny. 
>> 
>> JENNY   
I know. 
>> 
>> MS. CHARMANDER   
(surprised)   
You do? 
>> 
>> JENNY   
You go by Jessie something. 
>> 
>> MS. CHARMANDER   
Jessie Musashi. 
>> 
>> JENNY   
Jenny from Pewter introduced us   
once, about five months ago. 
>> 
>> MS. CHARMANDER   
Shit. I don't remember that at   
all. 
>> 
>> JENNY   
I do.   
(pause)   
How do I look? 
>>
>>> Jessie looks at the girl's gashed face and   
the hole in the side of her head where her ear used to be.
>> 
>> MS. CHARMANDER   
I don't know what to tell you   
Jenny.
>>
>>> Jenney starts to weep.
>> 
>> JENNY   
That fucking bastard! That   
fucking sick fucking bastard! 
>> 
>> MS. CHARMANDER   
Jenny, I need you to hold on.   
There's officers positioned and   
waiting to move in a block away. 
>> 
>> JENNY   
(screaming)   
What the fuck are they waiting   
for? That motherfucker cut off my   
ear! He slashed my face! I'm   
deformed! 
>> 
>> MS. CHARMANDER   
And I'm dying. They don't know   
that. All they know is they're   
not to make a move until Giovanni   
shows up. I was sent undercover   
to get Giovanni. You heard 'em, they   
said he's on his way. Don't freak   
out on me now, Jenny. We're   
just going sit here and bleed   
until Giovanni sticks his head   
through that door. 
>> 
>>   

>>
>>> **MS. CHARMANDER AND MR. DEWGONG**
>>> 
>>>   

>> 
>> **DENNY'S - NIGHT**
>>
>>> A tough looking black haired girl who is a Jenny of Viridian City,   
she goes by the name Holly and sports a   
green Pokemon League cap with a red symbol   
on it, and a military flack jacket, digs into a Denny's   
bacon, cheese and avocado burger. She sits in a booth all   
alone. She's waiting for somebody. As she waits, she   
practically empties an entire bottle of ketchup on her   
french fries, not by mistake either--that's just how she likes it. 
>>> 
>>> We see Ms. Charmander, now known as Jessie, wearing   
a Pokemon Tech letter jacket, enter the coffee shop,   
spot Holly, and head her way. Holly sees Jessie bop   
towards her with a wide-ass alligator grin plastered   
across her face.   

>> 
>> JESSIE   
Say "hello" to a gal   
who's inside. Giovanni's doing a job   
and take a big fat guess who he   
wants on the team? 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
This better not be some Jessie   
joke. 
>>
>>> She's looking up at Jessie, who's standing at the table.
>> 
>> JESSIE   
It ain't no joke, I'm in there.   
I'm up his ass.
>>
>>>   
Holly just looks at her pupil for a moment, then   
smiles.
>> 
>> HOLLY   
Congratulations.
>> 
>> **DENNY'S - NIGHT**
>>
>>> Jessie slides into the booth across from Holly. Jessie's doing a lot   
of talking, but we can't hear what they're saying.
>>
>>> Holly is listening to Jessie.
>> 
>> JESSIE   
Nice Guy meowth tells me Giovanni wants   
to meet me. He says I should just   
hang around my apartment and wait   
for a phone call. Well, after   
waiting three goddamn days by the   
phone, he calls me last   
night and says Giovanni's ready, and   
he'll pick me up in fifteen   
minutes. 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
Who all picked you up? 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
Nice Guy. When we got to the   
bar... 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
...What bar? 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
The Boots and Socks in Celedon.   
When we got there, I met Giovanni and a   
guy named Mr. Dewgong. It's a phony   
name. My name's Ms. Charmander. 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
You ever seen this guy   
before? 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
Who, Mr. Dewgong? 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
Yeah. 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
No, he isn't familiar. He's sweet though.   
Not like the other Rockets. 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
Did the two of you talk? 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
A little. 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
What about? 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
Roses. 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
Roses? 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
Yeah. He likes them. He always carries one with   
him, and he leaves them as a trademark on the job. 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
If he leaves a trademark, he probably has a record. I   
want you to go through the mugs of   
Rockets with a history of armed robbery, and put   
a name to that face. 
>>
>>> Holly takes a big bite out of his burger.
>> 
>> HOLLY   
(with his mouth full)   
What kinds questions did Giovanni   
ask? 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
Where I was from, who I knew, how   
I knew Nice Guy, had I done time,   
shit like that. 
>>
>>> Holly's talked enough, she's eating her burger now. She   
motions for Jessie to elaborate.
>> 
>> JESSIE   
He asked me if I ever done armed   
robbery before. I read him my   
credits. I robbed a few gas and   
sips, stole some pokemon, told him   
recently I held the shotgun while   
me and another guy pulled down a   
heist in Viridian Forest. 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
Did you use the commode story? 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
. I told it real good,   
too. ** WOMEN'S ROOM - VIRIDIAN TRAIN STATION - NIGHT**
>>
>>> Jessie and Holly at one of their many rendezvous.   
Holly wears an extra large Lickitung sweatshirt. Jessie   
sits on one of the sinks, wearing her Pokemon Tech jacket,   
looking at pieces of paper stapled together.
>> 
>> JESSIE   
What's this? 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
It's a scene. Memorize it. 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
What? 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
A undercover Jenny has got to be   
Duplica. To do this job you   
got to be a great actor. You got   
to be naturalistic. You got to be   
naturalistic as hell. If you   
ain't a great actor you're a bad   
actor, and bad acting is tauros shit   
in this job. 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
(referring to the papers)   
But what is this? 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
It's a amusing anecdote about a   
pokemon deal. 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
What? 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
Something funny that happened to   
you while you were doing a job. 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
I have to memorize all this shit? 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
It's like a joke. You remember   
what's important, and the rest you   
make your own. The only way to   
make it your own is to keep sayin   
it, and sayin it, and sayin it,   
and sayin it, and sayin it. 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
I can do that. 
>> 
>> HOLLY   
The things you gotta remember are   
the details. It's the details   
that sell your story. Now this   
story takes place in this lady's   
room. So you gotta know the   
details about this ladies's room.   
You gotta know they got a blower   
instead of a towel to dry your   
hands. You gotta know the stalls   
ain't got no locks on the doors. You gotta   
know whether they got liquid or   
powdered soap, whether they got   
hot water or not, 'cause if you do   
your job when you tell your story,   
everybody should believe it. And   
if you tell your story to somebody   
who's actually taken a piss in   
this ladies's room, and you get one   
detail they remember right,   
they'll swear by you. **JESSIE'S APARTMENT - DAY**
>>
>>> Jessie paces back and forth   
rehearsing the anecdote. She's reading   
it pretty good, but she's still reading it from   
the page, and every once in a   
while she stumbles over her words.
>> 
>> JESSIE   
...this was during the Viridian City   
grass pokemon drought of '86. I still   
had a connection. Which was   
insane, 'cause you couldn't get   
oddishes then. Anyway,   
I had a connection with this   
hippie dude up on Cinnabar Island.   
And all my friends knew it. And   
they'd give me a call and say,   
"Hey, Jessie, you buyin some, you   
think you could buy me some too?"   
They knew I bought hot pokemon, so they'd ask   
me to buy a little oddish or something for them when I   
was buyin. But it got to be   
every time I bought pokemon, I   
was buyin for four or five   
different people. Finally I said,   
"Fuck this shit." I'm makin this   
bastard rich. He didn't have to do   
jack shit, he never even had to   
meet these people. I was fuckin   
doin all the work. So I got   
together with him and told him,   
"Hey, I'm sick of this shit. I'm   
comin through for everybody, and   
nobody's comin through for me.   
So, either I'm going tell all my   
friends to find their own source,   
or you give me a bunch of pokemon,   
I'll sell them to them, give you the   
money, minus ten percent, and I   
get a bulbasaur and vileplume for free." So, I did   
if for awhile...
>>
>>> Jessie exits frame
>> 
>> **PARKING LOT - DAY**
>>
>>> Now Jessie is in a parking lot rehearsing. Jessie is finishing her sentence.   
She is performing her monolog to Holly in a parking lot. Holly sits on the   
hood of her beat-up jeep. Jessie paces back and forth as she performs   
her story.
>> 
>> JESSIE   
...but then that got to be a pain   
in the ass. People called me on   
the phone all the fuckin time. I   
couldn't rent a fuckin tape   
without six phone calls   
interrupting me. "Hey, Jessie,   
when's the next time you're gettin   
some?" "Dammit, I'm tryin   
to watch 'Vampire Hunter D'-- when I have   
some, I'll let you know."   
Finally I just told my connection,   
count me out. But as it turns   
out, I'm the best gal he had, and   
he depended a lot on my business.   
But I was still sick to death of   
it. And he's trying to talk me   
into not quitting.   
Now this was a very weird   
situation, 'cause I don't know if   
you remember back in '86, there   
was a major drought.   
Nobody had anything. People were   
trying to battle with metapods and magicarp. And   
this dude had a bunch of starters, and was   
beggin me to sell them. So I told   
him I wasn't going be Little Miss Pokemart   
anymore. But I would take a   
few and sell them to my   
close, close, close friends. He   
agreed to that, and said we'd keep   
the same arrangement as before,   
ten percent and free pokemon for me,   
as long as I helped him out that   
weekend. He had a bag full of glooms   
he was sellin, and he didn't   
want to go to the buy alone...
>> 
>> **BOOTS AND SOCKS BAR - NIGHT**
>>
>>> Jessie, Giovanni, Nice Guy Meowth and Mr. Dewgong all sit around a   
table in a red-lighted smoky bar. Jessie continues her   
story. The Rockets are enjoying the hell out of it.
>> 
>> JESSIE   
...His brother usually goes with   
him, but he's in county   
unexpectedly. 
>> 
>> MR. DEWGONG   
What for? 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
Traffic tickets gone to warrant.   
They stopped him for something,   
found the warrants on 'im, took   
'im to jail. He doesn't want to   
walk around alone with all those   
glooms. Well, I don't wanna do   
this, I have a bad feeling about   
it, but he keeps askin me, keeps   
askin me, finally I said okay   
'cause I'm sick of listening to   
it. Well, we're picking this guy   
up at the train station. 
>> 
>> GIOVANNI   
You're picking the buyer up at the   
train station? You're carrying   
the pokemon on you? 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
Yeah, the guy needed 'em right   
away. Don't ask me why. So we   
get to the train station, and   
we're waitin for the guy. Now I'm   
carrying the pokeballs, there's gotta be about fifty   
of them all minimized, in one of those   
carry-on bags, and I gotta uh, powder   
my nose. So I tell the connection   
I'll be right back, I'm goin' to   
the little girl's room... ** WOMEN'S ROOM - TRAIN STATION - DAY**
>>
>>>   
She walks through the door with a carry-on bag over her   
shoulder. Once she's inside, she stops in his tracks. The next   
scene is told in a voice over.
>> 
>> JESSIE   
...So I walk into the women's room,   
and who's standing there?
>>
>>> Jessie is standing in front of six Viridian City Jennys   
and one Growlith. All of their eyes are   
on Jessie. Everyone is frozen.
>> 
>> JESSIE   
...six Jennys and a Growlith. 
>> 
>> NICE GUY MEOWTH   
They were waiting for you? 
>> 
>> JESSIE   
No. They were just a bunch of   
Jennys hangin out in the women's room,   
talkin. When I walked through the   
door they all stopped what they   
were talking about and looked at   
me. 
>>
>>> **BACK TO BAR**
>> 
>> MR. DEWGONG   
That's terrible. That's a hard situation.
>>
>>> ** BACK TO WOMEN'S ROOM**
>>> 
>>> The growlith is barking his head off.
>> 
>> JESSIE   
The Growlith starts   
barkin'. He's barkin' at me. I   
mean it's obvious he's barkin' atme.
>>
>>> Everything is in slow motion. The growlith is barking.
>> 
>> JESSIE   
Every nerve ending, all of my   
senses, the blood in my veins,   
everything I has was screaming,   
"Take off, just take off, get   
the fuck outta there!" Panic hit   
me like a bucket of water. First   
there was the shock of it--BAM,   
right in the face! Then I'm just   
standin there drenched in panic.
>>
>>> SLOW MOTION
>> 
>> JESSIE   
And all those Jenny are lookin at me and they know.   
They can smell them. As sure as that fuckin   
growlith can, they can smell all them damn glooms.
>>
>>>   
Jessie is frozen, standing in front of the Jennys.   
She suddenly jerks to life, and moves to speed.   
The growlith is barking. One Jenny yells at the   
growlithe.
>> 
>> JENNY #1   
Shut up, Growlith!
>>
>>> The growlith quiets down. Jenny #2 continues with her story.   
A couple of the Jennys look over at Jessie,   
but as Jenny #2 talks, turn their attention to her.
>> 
>> JENNY #2   
So my gun's drawn, right? I got   
it aimed right at him. I tell   
'em, "Freeze, don't fuckin move."   
And the little idiot's lookin at   
me, nodding his head "Yes," sayin   
"I know...I know...I know."   
Meanwhile his right hand is   
creepin towards his backpack. So   
I scream at him, "Asshole, you   
better fuckin freeze right now!"   
And he's still lookin right at me, saying   
"I know...I know...I know." And   
his right hand's still going for   
the backpack.
>>
>>> Jessie, looking in a full length mirror, is playing possum,   
pretending to touch up her make-up and hair..
>> 
>> JENNY #2   
I tell 'im, "Buddy, I'm going   
shoot you in the face right now if   
you don't put your hands on yer   
fuckin head." And the guy's   
girlfriend, a little redheaded   
bitch, starts screamin at him,   
"Ash, are you out of your mind?   
Put your hands on your head like   
the officer said." And then like   
nothing, the guy snaps out of it   
and casually puts his hands on his head.
>>
>>> Jessie finishes her playing possum and walks past   
the Jennys over to the sink. A Jenny is sitting on a sink.   
She looks down and watches Jessie wash her hands.
>> 
>> JENNY #1   
What was he goin for? 
>> 
>> JENNY #2   
His pokedex!. Stupid fuckin trainer, doesn't have the   
slightest idea how close he came to gettin shot. 
>> 
>> Jessie finishes washing her hands. She goes to dry them,   
but there's only those hand drying machines. Jessie turns   
on the drying machine. She can't hear anything the Jennys   
say now. The sound of the machine dominates everything. 
>> 
>> These following scenes are SLOW MOTION. 
>> 
>> Jessie stands there rubbing each of her hands getting blown dry.   
The Jennys are talking. She can't hear them because of the machine.   
The Jenny who is sitting on the sink is glancing over at Jessie. The   
growlith just sits there. The machine turns off as Jessie walks out the door.****
>> 
>> **JESSIE'S APARTMENT - DAY**
>> 
>> Ring ring...phone call. Jessie answers it, Meowth's face   
appears on the screen, but doesn't move. It is a signature   
picture from a cell phone 
>>
>>> JESSIE   
Hello. 
>>> 
>>> NICE GUY MEOWTH   
(through phone)   
It's time. Grab your jacket-- **NICE GUY MEOWTH'S BALLOON (PARKED) - DAY**
>>> 
>>> MEOWTH   
--We're landed outside. 
>>> 
>>> JESSIE   
(through phone)   
I'll be right down. 
>>>
>>>> We hear the click of Jessie hanging up through the phone.   
Nice Guy places the receiver back in its cradle.
>>> 
>>> JESSIE   
She'll be right down.
>>> 
>>> **JESSIE'S APARTMENT - DAY**
>>>
>>>> Jessie hops around the apartment getting everything   
she needs. She puts on her trenchcoat and slips on some boots. 
>>>> 
>>>> She is very nervous. She paces around, checking everything.   
She puts her spare gun in her boot. She heads for the door, but   
stops at the table and roots around in a change bowl. She pulls   
out a pair of round, green earrings and puts them on. She then   
stops and looks in the full-length mirror and notices something: 
>>>> 
>>>> Fear.
>>> 
>>> JESSIE   
(to herself)   
Don't wimp out on me now. They   
don't know. They don't know shit.   
(pause)   
You're not going get hurt. They believe   
every word, cuz you're super cool, beautiful, and a   
great dresser.
>>> 
>>> **OUTSIDE JESSIE'S APARTMENT - DAY**
>>>
>>>> From inside an unmarked car across the street, the two   
Jenny's watching Jessie see her walk out of her building and   
up to Meowth's balloon.
>>> 
>>> JENNY #1   
There goes our gal. 
>>> 
>>> JENNY #2   
I swear, a gal has to have rocks   
in her head the size of Graveler   
to work undercover. 
>>> 
>>> JENNY #1   
Do you want one of these? 
>>> 
>>> JENNY #2   
Yeah, gimme the california roll. 
>>>
>>>> Jessie gets into the balloon and it takes off. 
>>>> 
>>>> Jenny #1 starts the engine and follows.   

>>> 
>>> **WAREHOUSE - DAY**
>>>
>>>> Nice Guy Meowth lands atop the warehouse.   
The four rockets climb out and follow Meowth inside.
>>>
>>>>   
At the other end of the warehouse, sitting in chairs, are   
Mr. Persian, Mr. Diglett, Ms. Squirtle and Giovanni.   
Meowth, Mr. Jiggleypuff, Mr. Dewgong, and Ms. Charmander   
walk in. Jiggleypuff finishes up an off-color joke about likitung   
and the rest of the group cracks up.
>>>
>>>> Giovanni eyes greet the new arrivals. 
>>>> 
>>>> We now have everybody from the Uncle Brock's Pancake House   
scene together again. They are sitting in fold out chairs.   
A blackboard with a layout of the Pokecenter is off to   
the right. The rockets are cutting up and laughing.
>>>
>>>> GIOVANNI   
Let me tell you a story, ladies and gentlemen.   
We have a group of rockets sitting   
in a jail cell wondering how they got there.   
"What went wrong?" They ask each other.   
"I don't know." They answer. Do you know what went   
wrong? They spent all their time sitting around and   
telling jokes when they were supposed to have   
been studying the plans. So, listen up and get serious. 
>>>> 
>>>> All right, let's get to know one   
another. With the exception of   
Meowth and myself, whom you already   
know, you'll be using aliases.   
Under no circumstances are you to   
tell one another your real name or   
anything else about yourself.   
That includes where you're from,   
your spouse's name, where you   
might've done time, about a pokemon   
you stole. You guys don't say anything   
about who you are, where you've been   
or what you've done. The only thing   
you guys can talk about is what   
you're going to do. This way the   
only ones who know who the members   
of the team are are Meowth and   
myself. And that's the way I like   
it. Because in the unlikely event   
of one of you getting apprehended   
by the Jennys, not that I expect   
that to happen - it most   
definitely should not happen - it   
hasn't happened, you don't have   
anything to deal with. You don't   
know any names. You know my name,   
you know Meowth's name. That I   
do not care about. You have to prove   
it. I'm not worried. Besides,   
this way you have to trust me. I   
like that. I set this up and   
picked the members I wanted for it. 
>>> 
>>> Okay, let me   
introduce everyone to everyone.   
But once again, at the risk of   
being redundant, if I even think I   
hear somebody telling or referring   
to somebody by their actual name...   
(Giovanni searches for the right words)   
...you won't want to be you. Okay, quickly.   
(pointing at each member as he gives them a name)   
Mr. Diglett, Mr. Dewgong, Mr. Persian,   
Ms. Squirtle, Ms. Charmander, and Mr.   
Jiggleypuff. 
>>> 
>>> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Why am I Mr. Jiggleypuff? 
>>> 
>>> GIOVANNI   
Because you are annoying. 
>>>
>>>> Everybody laughs.
>>> 
>>> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Why can't we pick out our own   
pokemon? 
>>> 
>>> GIOVANNI   
I tried that once, it does not work.   
You have four guys fighting over   
who's going to be Mr. Mewtwo. Since   
no one knows anybody else, no one   
wants to back down. So forget it,   
I pick. Be thankful you're not   
Mr. Psyduck. 
>>> 
>>> MR. DIGLETT   
Yeah, but Mr. Diglett? That's too close to Mr. Shit. 
>>>
>>>> Everybody laughs.
>>> 
>>> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Yeah, Mr. Jiggleypuff sounds like Mr.   
Jiggleypuss. Tell you what, let me be   
Mr. Gengar. That sounds good to   
me, I'm Mr. Gengar. 
>>> 
>>> GIOVANNI   
You're not Mr. Gengar, somebody   
from another job is Mr. Gengar.   
You're Mr. Jiggleypuff. 
>>> 
>>> MR. DEWGONG   
Who cares what your name is? Who   
cares if you're Mr. Jiggleypuff, Mr.   
Gengar, Mr. Puss, Mr. Piss... 
>>> 
>>> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Oh that's really easy for you to   
say, you're Mr. Dewgong. You gotta   
somewhat cool pokemon. So tell me,   
Mr. Dewgong, if you think "Mr. Jiggleypuff"   
is no big deal, you wanna trade? 
>>> 
>>> GIOVANNI   
Nobody is trading with anybody!   
Look, this is not a goddamn   
city counsel meeting! Listen up   
Mr. Puff. We have two ways here,   
my way or the highway. And you   
can go down either of them. So   
what's it going be, Mr. Puff? 
>>> 
>>> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Holy mew, Giovanni. Fuckin forget   
it. This is beneath me. I'm Mr.   
Jiggleypuff, let's move on. 
>>>
>>>> **VIRIDIAN POKEMON CENTER - DAY**
>>>>
>>>>> Trainers are coming and going. Nurse Joys are waiting on   
trainers.. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mr. Dewgong and Jessie are talking.
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
Let's go over it. Where are you? 
>>>> 
>>>> JESSIE   
I stand outside and guard the   
door. I don't let anybody come in   
or go out. 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
Mr. Diglett? 
>>>> 
>>>> JESSIE   
Mr. Diglett stays in the car. He's   
parked across the street till I   
give him the signal, then he pulls   
up in front of the center. 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
Mr. Persian and Ms. Squirtle? 
>>>> 
>>>> JESSIE   
Crowd control. They handle   
trainers and pokemon in the   
lobby area. 

**MR. DEWGONG'S CAR (PARKED) - DAY**

Mr. Dewgong and Jessie sit in a car parked across the street   
from the Pokecenter, staking it out. 

> > > > MR. DEWGONG   
Myself and Mr. Jiggleypuff? 
>>>> 
>>>> JESSIE   
You two take Nurse Joy in the   
back and make her give you the   
master balls. We're there for those   
pokemon, period. Since no others   
are being fucked with, no   
alarms should go off. We're out   
of there in two minutes, not one   
second longer. What if the   
Joy won't give up the   
pokemon? 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
When you're dealing with a center   
like this, they're insured up the   
ass. They're not supposed to give   
you any resistance   
whatsoever. If you get a trainer   
or a pokemon who thinks he's   
Mewtwo, take the butt of   
your gun and smash their nose in.   
Drops them right to the floor.   
Everyone jumps, he falls down,   
screaming, blood squirts out his   
nose. Freaks everybody out.   
Nobody says fucking shit after   
that. You might get some bitch   
talk shit to you. But give her a   
look, like you're going smash her   
in the face next. Watch her shut   
the fuck up. Now if it's a   
Joy, that's a different story.   
The Joys know better than to   
fuck around. So if one's giving   
you static, she probably thinks   
she's a real toughie. So what you   
have to do is break her in two. If you want to know   
something and she won't tell you,   
cut off one of her fingers. The   
little one. Then you tell her that her   
thumb's next. After that she'll   
tell you if she wears thong   
underwear. I'm hungry, let's get a donut. 
> 
> **ALLEY - DAY**
> 
> It's the moment of the robbery. The alley is empty. 
> 
> In the distance we hear all hell breaking loose. Guns   
firing, people shouting and screaming, sirens wailing,   
glass breaking... 
> 
> A car whips around the corner, into the alley. 
> 
> The doors burst open, Jessie and Mr. Dewgong hop out. 
> 
> Jessie opens the driver's side door. A bloody screaming   
Mr. Diglett falls out. 
>
>> > > MR. DIGLETT   
(screaming)   
My eyes! My eyes! I'm blind, I'm   
fucking blind! 
>>>> 
>>>> JESSIE   
You're not blind, there's just   
blood in your eyes. 
>>>>
>>>>> Mr. Dewgong loads his two .45 automatics. He runs to the   
end of the alley just as a police car comes into sight. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Firing both .45's, Mr. Dewgong massacres everyone in the   
patrol car. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Jessie, holding the dying Mr. Diglett, looks on at Mr.   
Dewgong's ambush in shock. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mr. Diglett lifts his head up, blood in his eyes.
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DIGLETT   
Ms. Charmander? You're Ms. Charmander,   
aren't you?
>>>>
>>>>> By the time Jessie turns her head back to him, Mr. Diglett   
is dead. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mr. Dewgong runs up to Jessie.
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
Is he dead?
>>>>
>>>>> Jessie doesn't answer, she can't.
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
Did he die or not?
>>>>
>>>>> Jessie, scared, nods.
>>>> 
>>>> JESSIE   
I'm sorry. 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
What? Snap out of it! 
>>>>
>>>>> Mr. Dewgong grabs Jessie by the coat and pulls her along as he runs. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> They exit the alley and flee down a street. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> A car with a female driver comes up on the two rockets. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mr. Dewgong jumps in her path, stopping the car. He points his gun at her.
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
Get out of the car and run!
>>>>
>>>>> Mr. Dewgong runs to the passenger side. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Jessie opens the driver side. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> The female driver comes up with a pokeball.
>>>> 
>>>> DRIVER   
Go, Bulby!
>>>>
>>>>> The bulbasaur appears and razorleafs Jessie in the stomach. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> On instinct Jessie brings up her gun and shoots the driver in theface. Mr. Dewgong shoots the pokemon. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> As Jessie falls to the ground she realizes what's happened   
to her and what she's done. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mr. Dewgong drags the dead female driver out of the car. He lays Jessie in the back seat and drives away.   
  


**GETAWAY CAR (MOVING) - DAY**

Jessie, holding her stomach and doubled over in pain, is   
crying. 

The scene between Jessie and Mr. Dewgong in the   
getaway car t the beginning of part one is replayed. 

> > > > > .
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
Just hold on, baby. 
>>>> 
>>>> JESSIE   
I'm sorry. I can't believe she   
killed me... 

**WAREHOUSE - DAY**

> Nice Guy Meowth, Mr. Dewgong and   
Mr. Jiggleypuff walk through the door They stop in their tracks. 
> 
> They see. Mr. Persian, lying on the ground,   
shot full of holes. Jenny is slumped over in her chair, a   
bloody mess, Ms. Charmander is lying on the floor, holding   
her wound. 
>
>> > > MEOWTH   
What da fuck happened here?

Meowth runs over to his friend Mr. Persian/Butch. 

> > > > MR. DEWGONG   
(to Ms. Dewgong)   
What happened? 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. CHARMANDER   
(very weakly)   
Persian went crazy. He slashed Jenny's face,   
cut off her ear and   
was going burn her alive. 
>>>> 
>>>> MEOWTH   
(yelling)   
Dis Jenny? 

Meowth whips out his gun and shoots Jenny. Jenny and   
the chair tip over. Meowth stands over her and shoots her   
once more. 

> > > > MEOWTH   
(to Ms. Charmander)   
You were sayin he went crazy?   
Sometin like dat? Worse or   
better? 
>>>> 
>>>> MS. CHARMANDER   
Look, Meowth, he was pullin a burn.   
He was going kill her and me.   
And when you guys walked through   
the door, he was going blow you to   
hell and make off with the   
pokeballs. 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
(to Meowth)   
Yes, yes, what did I tell you?   
That sick piece of shit was a   
stone cold psycho. 
>>>> 
>>>> MS. CHARMANDER   
(to Meowth)   
You could've asked Jenny, if you   
didn't just kill her. He talked   
about what he was going to do when   
he was slicing her up. 
>>>> 
>>>> MEOWTH   
I don't buy it. It don't make sense. 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
It makes perfect fucking sense to   
me. Meowth, you didn't see how he   
acted during the job. We did. 
>>>>
>>>>> Mr. Jiggleypuff walks over to Jenny's body.
>>>> 
>>>> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
She's right about the ear, it's   
hacked off. 
>>>> 
>>>> MEOWTH   
(to Ms. Charmander)   
Let me say dis out loud, just ta   
get it straight in my mind.   
According ta you, Mr. Persian was   
going kill you. Den when we came   
back, kill us, grab da pokemon,   
and scram. Dat's your story?   
I'm correct about dat, right? 
>>>> 
>>>> MS. CHARMANDER   
Meowth, you can believe me or not   
believe me, but it's the truth. I   
swear on my mother's eternal soul   
that's what happened. 

There's a long pause while he rolls over what   
Ms. Charmander has said. Finally: 

> > > > MEOWTH   
You're a fuckin liar. Now why   
don't you drop da fuckin clafairy   
tale and tell me what really   
happened? 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
He told you what really happened.   
You just can't deal with it. 
>>>> 
>>>> MS. CHARMANDER   
Okay, you're right, I'm lying.   
Even though I'm fuckin dying I'm   
not above pulling a fast one. Get   
rid of Persian, we share his split   
- no, scratch that, I shot him   
'cause I didn't like his hair   
style. I didn't like his shoes   
either. If it has just been his   
hair, I'd've maybe, maybe I said,   
let him live. But hair and   
footwear together, no taste, he's a goner. 
>>>> 
>>>> MEOWTH   
Da man you killed was just   
released from prison. He got   
caught at a company warehouse full   
of hot pokemon. He could'a walked   
away. All he had to do was say da   
boss' name. But instead he shut   
his mouth and did his time. He   
did four years fer us, and he did   
'em like a man. And we were very   
grateful. So, Ms. Charmander, you're   
tellin me dis very good friend of   
mine, who did four years for da   
boss, who in four years never   
made a deal, no matter what dey   
dangled in front of him, you're   
telling me dat now, dat now dis   
man is free, and we're making good   
on our commitment ta him, he's   
just going decide, right out of   
da fuckin blue, ta rip us off? 
>>>>
>>>>> Silence.
>>>> 
>>>> MEOWTH   
Ms. Charmander, why don't you tell me   
what really happened? 
>>>> 
>>>> VOICE   
Why? It will just be more lies. 
>>>>
>>>>> Meowth looks over and sees Giovanni standing   
in the warehouse doorway. He walks into the room.
>>>> 
>>>> GIOVANNI   
(pointing to Ms. Charmander)   
This woman set us up. 
>>>> 
>>>> MEOWTH   
Boss, I'm sorry, I don't know   
what's happening. 
>>>> 
>>>> GIOVANNI   
That's okay, Meowth, I do. 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
(to Giovanni)   
What the fuck are you talking   
about? 
>>>> 
>>>> GIOVANNI   
(pointing to Ms. Charmander)   
That traitor. She is working with   
the authorities. 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG, MR. JIGGLEYPUFF, MEOWTH   
What? 
>>>> 
>>>> GIOVANNI   
I said this bitch is workin   
with the VPD. 
>>>>
>>>>>   
Giovanni looks down at Ms. Charmander
>>>> 
>>>> GIOVANNI   
Aren't you? 
>>>> 
>>>> MS. CHARMANDER   
I don't have the slightest   
idea what you're talking about. 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
(very calmly to Giovanni)   
Boss, I don't know what you think   
you know, but you're wrong. 
>>>> 
>>>> GIOVANNI   
Like hell I am. 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
(very calmly)   
Boss, trust me on this, you've made   
a mistake. She's a good kid. I   
understand you're hot, you're   
super pissed. We're all   
real emotional. But you're   
barking up the wrong tree. I know   
this woman, and she wouldn't do that. 
>>>> 
>>>> GIOVANNI   
You know nothing. I do.   
This traitor tipped off the   
authorities and got Mr. Diglett and Ms.   
Squirtle killed. 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Ms. Squirtle's dead? 
>>>> 
>>>> GIOVANNI   
Dead as a kabutops. 
>>>> 
>>>> MEOWTH   
Da motherfucker killed Butch. 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
How do you know all this? 
>>>> 
>>>> GIOVANNI   
She was the only one I was not one   
hundred percent on. I should have   
my head examined for going   
forward when I wasn't one hundred   
percent. But she seemed like a   
good kid, and I was impatient and   
greedy and all the things that   
cause failure. 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. DEWGONG   
(screaming)   
That's your proof? 
>>>> 
>>>> GIOVANNI   
You do not need proof when you have   
instinct. I ignored it before,   
but not any more. 

He pulls out a revolver and aims it at Ms. Charmander. 

Mr. Dewgong brings his .45 up at Giovanni. 

Meowth and Mr. Jiggleypuff are shook awake by the flash of   
firearms. 

Meowth raises his gun, pointing it at Mr. Dewgong. 

> > > > MEOWTH   
Have you lost your fuckin mind?   
Put dat gun down!

Mr. Jiggleypuff fades into the background., wanting no part of this. 

> > > > MR. DEWGONG   
Giovanni, you're making a terrible   
mistake I can't let you make. 
>>>> 
>>>> MEOWTH   
Stop pointing your fuckin gun at   
da Boss! 

Giovanni, never taking his eyes off Ms. Charmander. 

> > > > GIOVANNI   
Do not worry, Meowth. Me and James   
have known each other for a long time, he's   
not going to shoot. 
>>>> 
>>>> JAMES   
Giovanni, if you kill that girl, you die   
next. Repeat, if you kill that   
girl, you die next! 

Everyone stands around looking at each other 

Ms. Charmander is holding her belly, looking from left to right. 

Giovanni is pointing down at Ms. Charmander. Not taking his eyes off   
her. 

James is pointing at Giovanni, looking like he's ready to   
start firing any minute. 

Meowth, scared shitless for the boss, has his gun locked on Mr.   
Dewgong. 

Mr. Jiggleypuff is walking backwards away from the action. 

Nobody says a thing. 

> > > > MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
C'mon, guys, nobody wants this.   
We're supposed to me fuckin   
professionals!

Giovanni raises his head to Mr. Dewgong. 

> > > > GIOVANNI   
James, I am going to kill her. 
>>>> 
>>>> JAMES   
Goddamn you, boss, don't make me do   
this! 
>>>> 
>>>> GIOVANNI   
James, I am asking you to trust me   
on this. 
>>>> 
>>>> JAMES   
Don't ask me that. 
>>>> 
>>>> GIOVANNI   
Then I'm not asking, I'm ordering. 

Giovanni's eyes go back to Jessie. 

> > > > MEOWTH   
Boss, don't!

Giovanni fires, hitting Jessie. 

James shoots Giovanni, killing him instantly. 

Meowth fires at James, hitting him in the chest 

James brings his gun around on Meowth and shoots him. 

Everyone falls at once. 

Meowth collapses, dead. 

Jessie lies perfectly still, except for her chest   
heaving. The only sound is her loud breathing. 

James is bleeding profusely, but is on his knees,   
not moving. 

Mr. Jiggleypuff is standing motionless. Finally he grabs the   
satchel of pokeballs and runs out the door. 

Outside a Jenny on a bullhorn yells out: 

> > > > JENNY   
Freeze! drop the bag and lie   
face down on the ground! 
>>>> 
>>>> MR. JIGGLEYPUFF   
Ditto, transform into a pikachu! 
>>>> 
>>>> DITTO   
Ditto! 
>>>> 
>>>> JENNY   
Stop! 
>>>> 
>>>> MONDO   
Ditto. Thundershock us! 
>>>> 
>>>> DITTO   
Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! 
>>>> 
>>>> MONDO   
Ha! Team Mondo's blasting off, scott free!   
(there is a sparkly sound in the distance) 
>>>> 
>>>> JENNY   
Crud! We'll let's check in there! 
>>>> 
>>>>   

> 
> The Jennys run to the warehouse. 
> 
> While all this noise is going on, James tries to stand   
but falls down. He somehow makes it to where Jessie   
lies. 
> 
> He lifts Jessie's head, cradling it in his lap and   
stroking her hair. 
>
>> > > JAMES   
(with much effort)   
Sorry, Jes. Looks like we're   
going to get caught.
> 
> Jessie looks up at him and, with even more of an   
effort: 
>
>> > > JESSIE   
I'm...I'm a Jenny.
> 
> James doesn't say anything, he keeps stroking her   
hair, noticing the blue roots. 
>
>> > > JESSIE   
I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

James begins to cry. He lifts Jessie's face and   
kisses her. His 45 is still in his hand. 

> > > > JENNY   
Freeze! Drop your gun!
>>>> 
>>>>   


James looks up at them, still kissing Jessie. He points the gun at Jenny. 

BANG 

We hear a burst of shotgun fire. 

James is blown away from Jessie. Jessie screams and crawls over to him. He is dead. She slumps over him, also dead.   
  


> > > > > THE END 
>>>>> 
>>>>> _YOU PUT DE LIME IN DE COCONUT AND DRINK IT ALL DOWN...._


End file.
